


Good Boy

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x05, M/M, dog!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short lil thing based off a post on tumblr by thecapn and the 9x05 promo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Dean sat, perched on the grass. There was an itch behind his ear--no doubt another goddamn pesky flea--but he wouldn't scratch it. He wouldn't give Sam the satisfaction.

"Go get the ball, Dean."

"Fuck you," he growled. His jaw ticked.

"Go get the ball, Dean, go get the ball!"

Dean refused, but his spine tensed in excitement. "No," he said through bared teeth. His hips twitched as they threatened to wag.

"Who's a good boy?"

"Sam, don't--"

"Who's a good boy?"

"I'm a good boy."

"WHO'S A GOOD BOY?!"

"I'M A HOOD BOY, SAM, ME, I AM!"

"GO GET THE BALL!"

"OKAY!"

Dean took off, sprinting across the yard, as the ball launched ibto the air. Sam's gleeful laughter sounded behind him.

It wasn't mocking, surprisingly, Sam was really, truly _enjoying_ this. Mid-stride, Dean turned around and bounded for Sam.

"Dean..oh my god, Dean, down! Dean, DOWN-- _oof_!" Dean ran headfirst into Sam, knocking them both flat on the ground. 

"Dean!" Sam was laughing, a true, deep, belly-laugh that Dean hadn't heard in years. Without thinking, he started licking Sam's face.

"Dean, ew, come on! Stop!" Dean didn't, he flattened his tongue and lapped at Sam's cheeks and laugh-opened mouth. "Dean!! Down!"

Dean stopped, eyes big and pleading. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, nosing Dean's chin. "Good boy." Dean panted happily.


End file.
